Long Story Short I Love You
by onlys0-much
Summary: WARNING: OC STORY. COLLEGE FIC. DERPY DERP. When Shidome's college loses money, the school bored has to think of something to do, and quick. They quickly chose to move two people per dorm room, one boy and one girl. Uh-oh. Rated T for language. Hidan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Shidome Learize carried a large stack of books against her chest, walking calmly back to her dorm after school. College was done for the day, and she got to go home early because of a special test grade that only she had gotten.

She took out her key, placed it into the keyhole, and turned it so she could get inside. The door clicked open as Shidome pushed through, walking into the small room hidden behind the white obstacle.

She tossed her books on her bed, hearing a thump as they landed. She sighed, happy the day was almost complete. Then, she heard a quite abrupt knock coming from where she was only moments before been.

"The door's unlocked," she shouted, folding her now clean clothes and stuffing them into her bureau.

The door slowly opened, reveling behind it to be Iruka, the office gentlemen. He usually goes around to tell people when there's big news to share. This couldn't be good.

"Hello Shidome." Iruka smiled as he stood outside in the hallway, looking around a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, hey Iruka! What's going on?" she asked him, walking a few steps closer.

"Well, I'm going around to everyone's rooms to tell them that-" he paused, closing his eyes and taking a breath, as if bracing for what he was about to say, "This school is losing money, fast. If we don't do something quick, we will have to close for good."

Shidome frowned, placing a hand on her him in protest. "That sucks! Can't we do like.. A carwash or something to raise money? This is a great school, and-" she stopped, waiting to see what he would say next.

Iruka nodded. "It does stink, and no, I don't think we could pull in enough business to pull that off. In order to save money, there will now be two people per dorm instead of just one."

"Huh?" Shidome's crimson eyes widened, her face frozen with shock. "How will we know who are roommates are?"

"Well, the boys dorm rooms are getting turned into homes for the elderly. We had to sell them to get some money." Iruka started, frowning a bit, "so your new roommate will fortunately or unfortunately be a boy."

"Oh man, what the fuck? I'm not here for sex," she thought, screaming these words in her mind, "I'm here for the education! .. Don't worry, Shidome, maybe he'll be sweet. Give you that personal space you always wanted. Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Is that all?" She asked, tilting her head slightly at her superior.

"Yup, that's it. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience Shidome.."

"Nah, that's alright," she said, waving it off. "I just hope it's someone good."

Iruka smiled, closing the door slowly. "Have a great afternoon!"

"You too!" Shidome yelled as the door closed in front of her. "Oh jeez.." she mumbled through clenched teeth. "This is gonna make for one long story.."


	2. Chapter 2

Shidome ran through the trees as fast as her legs could take her. She panted wildly, looking over her shoulder. The shadow was there, and getting too close too fast. Her face was covered in tears as she quickly sprinted though the wilderness. She looked again; even closer. Damn. It was gaining. She screamed, burring her face into her hands.

Suddenly, Shidome felt something on her back. It was cold; wet. Blood that matched the black trees around her dripped onto the white ground. It was too late. She collapsed to the ground.

Shidome gasped, sitting up quickly. Her breaths were deep and fast, as if she was actually running. She put a hand to her forehead, feeling her brain pound from what had just happened. Good, just a dream.

She, still in her dazed state, heard a knock coming from behind the door. She glanced at her clocks. "1:47? Who the hell could that be so early in the morning?"

She groaned and rolled out of bed, almost tripping over her lone clothes spread across the floor. She rubbed her eyes while turning the knob, yawning softly. "Hold on," she spoke. "I'm right here." She gently panted, still in a trance from the dream that she was witnessed.

The door squeaked open, revealing a tall man with silver hair and violet eyes standing behind it. Shidome's heart suddenly pounded inside her chest, her breath slowly giving out. The room was silent until the man smirked and hooted, "Well, it looks like I got the sexy one..!"

He marched in, carrying many bags behind him. "Hey babe, why are you panting? I haven't even done anything to you yet!"

Shidome blinked, not really believing what she was seeing. "What are you doing..?" she asked as he threw himself on her bed. On HER sheets.

He looked up at her for a moment, then winked. "Don't you remember?" he said, grinning at her with a wide smile, "We had to move in with you ladies because the owner sold our dorm rooms for some old people."

Shidome stood there confused, then finally, it clicked. "… Wait," she started, putting her hands on her hips, "YOU'RE my new roommate?"

"That's right, babe."

Shidome was so tired to process anything, so she shrugged it off and climbed into bed. It was still only 1:55 in the morning, so who cares until tomorrow. "So, what's your name anyway?" she asked before closing her crimson eyes, not sounded the least bit interested.

"Hidan," he replied. He stood up and slowly took his shirt off, his broad chest facing her in the dark. "How about you?"

She yawned while answering Hidan's question, "Shidome."

"Ah, what a beautiful name." He grinned, pulling off his pants, showing off his dark colored boxers.

Shidome sighed at the verge of falling asleep, asked him, "Where are you gonna sleep?"

"With you, of course."

Shidome's heart sank right to her toes.

"What?" She sprunge up out of bed, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Wouldn't the principle find that dirty? He would never allow it! Surely he'll send in some air mattresses…!"

"Asked him already," Hidan winked, jumping in the bed alongside her. "There is nowhere else to sleep, so he told us we'd either have to share a bed, or sleep on the floor, and I'm not sleeping on that carpet."

Shidome sighed even heavier, plopping back down on her back. She glared at him, hating the way he acted. She turned over, closing her eyes. "Fine.. Just no touching me. Got it?"

"Understood.~" Hidan chirped flirtatiously.

For minutes they lay together, awkwardly with no one talking. Shidome's heart still pounded fast, causing her to feel nauseous. "Please make this stop.." she thought.

Shidome hoped for a miracle. She hoped that in the morning, she'd wake up and it would all be a dream; the whole thing. There would be no need to share rooms because the school was filthy rich. Boys would be with boys and girls would be with girls. Why did the principle have to all of a sudden become a huge pervert? Maybe he was actually like that old Jiriya, and wanted to use all the pain of the girls to write a steamy novel! Or maybe he was sick and twisted, and would tape everyone sharing their beds and jerk off to it! She closed her eyes tighter, praying to her non-existent god that that would not be the case.

Then, she felt it. A soft brush across the inside of her thigh ended the show. She yelped, shivers running up her spin as she smacked Hidan out of his seemingly deep slumber.

"Huh? What?" He blinked, looking around frantically. Shidome stared at him, clearly not happy. He paused biting his bottom lip. "What..?"

She paused, then raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you not hear me clearly enough?"

"Uh… I did," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Why?"

She shrugged mockingly, pretending she had no clue. "Oh! You did? Gee! Well, why, after I specifically asked you not to touch me, do you touch me?" She yelled, her cheeks pink.

Hidan tilted his head slightly while processing the information thrown at him, then frowned. "Oh, sorry babe. I guess I might have bumped into you while rolling over or something." He smiled, then smirked, his expression clearly tired.

Shidome hit her forehead with her palm, trying to make the past minute go away. This was way too much confusion for one night.


	3. Chapter 3

Shidome jutted in her sleep, waking herself up quickly. Her eyes snapped open, her head searching around frantically, seeing nobody there. She sighed, putting a hand to her chest. "Thank God that was just a dream.."

"What was a dream?"

The blonde screamed, gripping the sheets to her under-developed chest. Hidan was standing there, only in his Jashin boxer, which were in fact quite low on his hips. Shidome sighed in distress, pulling the pillow out from behind her and shoving it right on her face. She groaned, sending the deep, awkward noise across the room.

"I see you're still tired..!" Hidan spoke, walking over to the bed. He plopped down next to the sleepy female, causing the bed to shake a little bit. He slowly took the pillow off her, looking down at her wrinkled up face. Although she had just woken up, she looked more than beautiful; almost angelic. Those small strands of blonde hair caressing her gorgeous, youthful cheeks, painted with the slightest blush, her crimson eyes squinted, still showing their wonderful color. Wow, he had never seen her in the morning light before, and it was in fact amazing. "That's okay," he continued, his train of thought getting cut short by his own words, "Heh, at least we get to sleep in today." He poked her cheek, surprised when she didn't swat his hand away. Maybe she really WAS tired.

The silver haired man got up a slid back into bed, clinging onto the smaller girl beside him. Her body was petite, but it created heat, which at this moment, he needed desperately.

"Hidan," Shidome started, looking into his bright, violet eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get warm."

"It looks like a fucking bear is attacking my stomach!" She declared, looking at the mirror that hung low enough so she could see. "Will you get off? And put some pants on."

"No! I'm cold, and I'm staying here!" he yelled.

Shidome sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "This has to be difficult…" She took his arms, that were tightly wrapped around her small body, attempting to pull him off of her.

"No good," she thought, "I guess the only way to get him off is the element of surprise."

Shidome wiggled, kicking the covers off of the bed. "Take that, ya dumb bitch!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, avoiding her knee that almost landed on his jaw.

Shidome growled, wrestling Hidan under the sheets.

A knock was at the door, but no one heard it. It carefully opened, showing Amaya and Akira, Shidome's best friends, standing behind it.

"Shidome, where do you keep the paper towels? We need some really badly because Mya just- OH MY GOD." The two girls clung to each others, mouths open in shock.

A large lump shuffled through the sheets, letting out moans and groans.

Amaya blushed madly, her face turning a deep pink. Akira looked strangely at the ball, squinting her blue eyes at it. "What the hell..?"

Shidome's light blonde hair peeked out the top of the blanket, followed by Hidan's silver head. The two different colors together sent the girls at the door in a state of confusion.

"S-Shidome..!" Amaya slowly blurted out, causing her half-sister to poke her head the rest of the way out.

The blonde looked to the door, seeing her friends watch her in disbelief.

She blinked, her face quickly turning red. At the same time, Hidan poked the rest of his head out.

"W-w-who is that?" Akira yelled, pointing with one hand and the other gripping her brunette friend next to her. Amaya quickly nodded, agreeing to the question that was asked.

Shidome kept quiet, not quite sure what to say. How the hell could she reply honestly to something like this? No way they'd believe her. She couldn't find a way out of this story, per-usual. Looks like this was going to be a truly awkward day indeed.


End file.
